


K project Headcannons

by CuteSaruhiko



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddles with a teddy bear, Cuddly Saruhiko, Gen, He likes cuddles, Its Misaki, K project amino, K project headcannons, Mikoto and Munakata are the adopted fathers of Misaki and Saruhkio, Niki approves of Munakata, Not Mikoto though, Not all my headcannons, Protective Niki, Saruhiko likes pretty things, Saruhiko takes good care of his hair, Skipping Meals, They love their sons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteSaruhiko/pseuds/CuteSaruhiko
Summary: Just some headcannons for K project me and some other people from the K project amino made.





	1. Headcannon Bows and cute things

Headcanon #1-> Saruhiko likes cute things and bows in his hair

Saruhiko looked into the mirror as he adjusted the dark blue bow in his hair, a concentrated look on his face. When he got the bow where he wanted it, he smiled brightly. Saruhiko walked over to his bed and grabbed his big teddy bear that had a small cloth top hat on its head. Saruhiko gave the bear a hug and sat it back on his bed. He walked out the door and headed towards the Scepter 4 main building.   
He walked into the building, his coworkers smiled at him and Saruhiko smiled right back. They could tell he was in a very good mood today, they just hoped it lasts.


	2. Not Eating

The members of Scepter 4 were always on the watch for Saruhiko, especially when they had so much work to do. The reason? Because whenever Saruhiko had work to get done, he never ate. He would never take a break to get food or a drink, even when someone brought him some food and a drink. It was hard to pull him away from his work, sometimes Munakata had to come down and order him to go eat and rest.  
It was just something that he did, no matter how much it made the other members upset, he wouldn’t stop not eating. It was like he just forgets to take a break and get food. But it was just what made Saruhiko, Saruhiko.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, and if you guys have any ideas for a chapter go ahead and tell me if you want. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
